You Are Breaking Me
by RKOCena19
Summary: Summary: Brothers John and Adam Cena are best friends until John's boyfriend when Adam gets married and they grow apart. But John discovers a secret that will destroy Adam's happy life and it will causes family and friends to be torn apart…. And John's relationship with Randy…..


**Summary: Brothers John and Adam Cena are best friends until John's boyfriend when Adam gets married and they grow apart. But John discovers a secret that will destroy Adam's happy life and it will causes family and friends to be torn apart…. And John's relationship with Randy…..**

* * *

**John was leaving the restaurant at about three O'clock, he was watching as his happily, drunk client was laughing at him from inside a cab. John then made his way back to the office building and John was glad that his boss didn't find anything strange about him before lunch; he wouldn't let John have the day off anyway. John sighed softly and he was thinking about Evan and Rey; he had wandered where they were going to have drinks that night and John didn't want to be spending the night alone anyway. John glanced over at Sheamus who was at the reception as he got into the building.**

"**There you are, Johnny-boy!" Sheamus sighed in relief. "Where the hell have you been all this time? Mark has been looking for you!" Sheamus gave him a small smile and John forced a grin on his face. "Everyone is in the boardroom waiting for you…."**

"**E-Everyone…?" John turned pale and started to sweat a little. "N-No way…."**

"**Yes way…. The whole company…." Sheamus muttered softly. "It is Mark's presentation today…. Don't you remember, John?"**

**John cursed under his breath; he had completely forgotten about it and he rushed down the hallway quickly making his way to the boardroom.**

**Mark glanced at him as he came in and everyone stared at John; making him feel very nervous. "Hello, John. I am very glad that you are joining us just now." Mark said calmly.**

**John felt a shiver go through his body at how calm his boss was being with him. "I am so sorry for being late, sir…." He said and he really did mean what he said. "I just got caught up with a client…."**

**Mark shrugged his shoulders. "As I have been saying…." The image on the wall had changed and everyone turned their attention back to it. "So what are your thoughts on this one then, John?"**

**John gulped and he stared at the image on the wall. "Is this a take on a land record?" He asked, he heard someone laugh in the crowd of people in the boardroom and he knew that it was Evan laughing.**

"**No, John," Mark shook his head and John felt embarrassed. "If you want to stay here, then you can actually learn something for once in your life. That is if you are not always busy with your clients, John…."**

**John glanced at Evan for help. Evan had his hand over his mouth and he was trying hard to not laugh again. John could see that he was enjoying this and he was wondering if Evan would help him at all.**

**John was glad that Mark was starting to take questions from everyone. "Sir?" John heard a female voice say in front of him and he realized that it was Eve Torres. "Will you be recruiting more people here?"**

"**Of course," Mark said. "We will be recruiting more people. But it will have to vary from the teams; but I may have to let some people go after the next year."**

**People in the room muttered to each other with mixed feelings of nervousness, paranoia and fear.**

"**Excuse me, sir?" It was John's friend, Rey's voice. "Do you have any news at all about the leak in the men's room?"**

"**Yes, I do, Rey," Mark said. "Sheamus has been sorting out plumbing repairs and you can speak to him about it." Mark glared over at John. "Does anyone have anything sensible to say?" John turned pale and he was hoping that someone would ask Mark another question.**

"**Uh, sir…." Evan said suddenly. "I think that I have a good idea for the Christmas party. There's a really good restaurant, where they will be doing…."**

"**You do know that we are in the month of July, right?" Mark chuckled coldly.**

"…**.Dancing and…. Um…." Evan suddenly trailed off, blushing in embarrassment.**

**Mark shook his head slowly. "Okay, everyone. Let's get you all back to work." He said, as everyone was starting to leave the boardroom. "Just remember to do brandings at home for Tuesday, everyone."**

**John was waiting for Evan outside of the room and Evan came out with a weary expression on his face. "What did you do to Mark anyway, John?" He asked, as Rey came up beside him.**

"**Mark is being very bitter to you, John," Rey said. "He must be pissed off about your….relationship that you broke off with him as you fell in love with Randy."**

**Evan laughed. "Oh, that…." He grinned at the thought of John and Mark being together. An employee and his boss. How hilarious. "Hey, how about we go to Randy's bar tonight, guys?"**

"**I don't think that is a good idea," John smiled nervously. "What do you say, Rey?"**

"**Let's go to Randy's!" He said with a bright smile.**

**John sighed softly. "Okay, fine…." He said, but he still thought it was a bad idea. "I will see you guys at six then….."**

**John was just hoping that he would not compare Randy to Chris tonight…. Randy hated Chris. As he was John's brother, Adam's husband and Randy always felt that there is something secretive about him. John was hoping that Randy was wrong…. For his brother's sake….**

* * *

**When the three of them got into Randy's bar at six; it was so crowded and Randy was under pressure as he was helping the staff and there wasn't many staff at the bar for the night.**

**Evan raised an eyebrow as he watched Randy rushing around the place. "Jeez, when did Randy become a part of his own staff?" He asked, as one of the staff members refilled his, John's and Rey's glasses with wine. "Man, there are so many men here today."**

"**Maybe they are all on the hunt for women and men," John suggested boldly. "It is mating season anyway. So don't be surprised to see lots of babies in the spring."**

**Rey chuckled. "So will we see a baby from you and Randy, John?" He teased happily.**

**Evan spat out his glass of wine and coughed. "Woah, woah! Don't rush them, Rey!" He cried. "God!"**

"**I don't think of Randy as just sex, you guys." John said shyly. "Guys?"**

"**Randy's very handsome…." Evan sighed softly.**

"**He's hot…." Rey added, grinning. "Hot and sexy…."**

**John rolled his eyes at them. "Guys, that is MY boyfriend you are talking about…." He muttered grimly. "So you guys can back off of him…."**

**Evan smiled. "Okay, we will…." He replied, taking a sip of his wine. "Oh, here comes lover-boy himself."**

"**Hey, you guys!" Randy was beaming as he came over to their table and he kissed John lovingly on his lips. He took away their empty glasses and John sighed softly. **

**He got up slowly and stumbled over to Randy. Randy gasped softly as he felt John rub against his body very gently. "Can we go upstairs?" He asked, and Randy smirked, nodding his head quickly.**

**The two of them went upstairs to the place where Randy lived and Randy hugged John's body close to him, kissing his cheek lightly. "I'm sorry, Randy," He whispered softly. "I just wish that I could spend more time with you…."**

**Randy thought for a moment. "Why don't you take a day off work tomorrow?" He asked. "Then I could have you all to myself…."**

"**I can't do that…. I am just too busy…." He shook his head. "I will have to go in to work tomorrow…."**

"**Then come and see me on Saturday…." Randy suggested to him. "Is that okay with you?"**

**John nodded his head. "I have to get back to my friends now," He said, kissing him passionately and he left him standing in the room alone.**

"**Where the hell did you go, John?" Evan asked, as he returned to their table. "You just disappeared on us like that…."**

**John blushed. "I….um….was with Randy…." He replied bluntly.**

"**Oh, look at you blush, John!" Rey chuckled as he got up to go to the men's toilets. "Randy may be the man to make you happy forever, John."**

**Evan watched Rey go and he turned his attention to John. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. **

"**Y-Yeah…." John coughed and blinked back his tears. "Randy reminds me of my old boyfriend, Bret. I-It's been a year since Bret died and I don't want the same to happen to R-Randy….."**

"**Oh," Evan said sadily. "That…."**

"**Can we not talk about it, please?" John asked.**

"**Sure," Evan nodded and they waited for Rey to come back, so that they could enjoy the rest of the night…..**


End file.
